Malaikat Penjagaku
by Lucifionne
Summary: Dialah ‘Malaikat Penjagaku’ yang selalu menjagaku, disaat ku terjatuh dan menenangkanku disaat ku bersedih. Sakura's pov SasuSaku OneShot


**Dialah 'Malaikat Penjagaku' yang selalu menjagaku, disaat ku terjatuh dan menenangkanku disaat ku bersedih.**

* * *

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Sakura's POV**

**ini fic oneshot pertama ku, jadi mohon dimaafkan jika ditemukan banyak kesalahan. jangan lupa riviu yahh ^^  
**

* * *

**Malaikat Penjagaku**

Bagiku, hari ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku paling benci hari kamis, dimana semua mata pelajaran hari ini adalah pelajaran yang paling ku benci… Yaitu : Matematika, kimia, fisika dan sosiologi. Dan parahnya lagi, tadi aku habis dimarahi habis-habisan oleh guru matematika-ku, gara-gara nilai ulanganku cuma 50. Apa salah jika Cuma dapat nilai 50 untuk Logaritma? Bagiku sih tidak, tetapi tentu saja salah untuknya. Hhuuhh benar-benar menyebalkan, rasanya aku ingin bolos sekolah saja setiap hari kamis.

Perutku yang sejak istirahat sekolah belum diisi apapun, sudah mulai keroncongan ditengah perjalanan pulang ku ini. Ditambah lagi teriknya matahari yang terasa membakar kulitku. Kerongkonganku kering bagaikan gurun sahara. Jalanku jadi sempoyongan dengan kondisiku yang seperti itu. Sampai-sampai aku tidak memperhatikan arah langkah kakiku.

Tiba-tiba kudengar seperti suara motor dengan kecepatan yang tinggi…

"Ngeennnggg"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku, aku tahu motor itu pasti akan menabrakku, aku tidak bisa menghindar, karena jarakku dengan motor itu sudah sangat dekat. Kututup mataku, takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Braakkk"

Aku terjatuh ketanah. Tapi bukan karena motor itu, melainkan ada seorang lelaki yang memelukku, menyelamatkan ku dari maut itu.

Rasanya tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. Rasanya ingin terus berpelukan dengannya. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Ku tatap mata onyx-nya yang sengat tajam—namun mempesona.

"Kalau jalan itu hati-hati" Ucapnya datar, namun aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang sangat jelas seperti orang yang khawatir.

"A…aku ..aku…." Ucapku gugup, bukan karena hampir ditabrak motor. Tapi karena saat ini aku berada dalam pelukan orang yang diam-diam aku sukai.

Tanpa banyak bicara, lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya dan meniggalkanku.

"Sasuke!!" teriakku

Kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Terimakasih ya, telah menyelamatkanku!" Ucapku

Dia tak menggubris, hanya mengedipkan matanya. Kemudian pergi menjauh. Aku anggap kedipan matanya itu berarti "Sama-sama".

Akhirnya, aku sampai juga dirumah. Rasanya ingin sekali langsung merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk dan nyaman, karena rasa lapar dan dahaga-ku tlah hilang digantikan pesona Sasuke.

Namun, ada yang aneh dengan rumahku, tak pernah kulihat rumahku dipenuhi oleh para tetangga seperti ini, ada denga rumahku?

Kupercepat langkahku, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi didalamnya. Kudengar isak tangis kakakku.

"Apa yang terjadi kak?" ucapku

Tapi kakakku hanya diam dan memelukku.

"Apa yang terjadi kak?" Kuulangi ucapanku, namun hasilnya sama sperti tadi.

"APA YANG TERJADI KAK?" aku mulai berteriak

Kakakku segera membawaku ke kamar ibuku. Disana dapat kulihat ibuku telah diselimuti kain sampai ke kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan ibu kak? Dia sedang tidurkan?" Ucapku, dan suaraku sekarng mulai parau

Tapi kakakku makin menangis, entah apa yang dia tangisi.

Perlahan kubuka kain yang menutupi sekujur tubuh ibuku. Kulihat ibuku sangat pucat, matanya tertutup rapat, bibirnya sedikit membiru, dan ada bekas luka di tubuhnya.

"A…apa yang terjadi pada ibu kak?" Tanya ku dan saat ini aku benar-benar mengangis.

"Ibu, jadi korban tabrak lari…. Tadi pagi… sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi dia tidak bisa tertolong lagi" Ucap Kakakku

"Tidakk!! Ibu masih hidup!! Mata kakak kemana, dia hanya tidur siang,dia hanya tidur kak, sebentar lagi akan bangun, lebih baik kita keluar sekarang, nanti dia bisa terbangun!" Ucapku yang mencoba merubah kenyataan bahwa ibuku memang telah tiada.

"Ayo kak, kita keluar!" UCapku

"Cukup Sakura!! Kau jangan membodohi dirimu sendiri! Ibu kita telah pergi!" Ucap kakakku yang membuat ku semakin menangis menjadi-jadi.

Aku berlari keluar dari kamar itu, berusaha menerobos para tetanggaku yang membaniri rumahku.

"Tidak… mengapa harus ibu? Mengapa bukan aku saja yang mati,, bukankah harusnya aku yang hari ini mati di tabrak motor? Mengapa Sasuke menyelamatkanku? Mengapa bukan aku saja yang mati?" teriakku disepanjang perjalanan yang tak tahu kemana tujuannya.

* * *

Akhirnya, aku sampai disebuah padang rumput di tepi danau. Kujatuhkan kedua lututku ketanah yang berumput itu. Pemandangan disini sangat indah... tapi tidak untukku. Saat ini, apa yang kulihat semuanya sama, sangat buruk dan menakutkan. Air mataku terus membasahi pipiku... mungkin tak kan berhenti.

"Mengapa harus ibu? Mengapa bukan aku?" Teriakku senyaring-nyaringnya.. karena kutahu, takkan ada orang yang dapa mendengar teriakanku, karena kau cuma sendiri disini.

"Harusnya aku 'kan yang menjadi korban kecelakaan itu? Mengapa Sasuke menolongku? Mengapa ibu harus menukar kematianku dengan kematiannya? mengapa bukan aku saja yang mati!!!!!!!!!!" lagi-lagi aku berteriak, membuat burung-burung bangau yang ada didanau berterbangan, karena terkejut mendengar suaraku.

Tapi aku merasakan, sepertinya ada orang lain yang memperhatikanku dari jauh. Tapi siapa? Siapa yang peduli denganku? mengkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

disekolah.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga disekolah. Semua mata tertuju padaku ketika aku melewati lorong-lorong kelas. Mungkin mereka bingung, mengapa mata emerald ku yang biasanya tampak sangat indah, berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan.... Mataku sembab, karena aku masih menangis karena kepergian ibuku.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hei yatim piatu! Kenapa kau ada disini? Seharusnya kau mengurusi makam ibumu yang belum kering itu! Bukan disini!" Ucap gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata... dia adalah orang yang paling membenciku disekolah ini, entah apa alasannya.

"Bukan urusanmu karin" Ucapku datar

"Dasar kau gadis miskin! atau jangan-jangan, ibumu tidak dimakamkan karena tidak punya uang untuk membeli tanah kuburan? Hehh... dasar memalukan!"

"Cukup Karin!" Ucapku dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. "Meskipun aku miskin, tapi aku masih punya harga diri!"

"Apa? Harga diri? Berapa sih, biar aku beli!" ucapnya

tiba-tiba

"Plaaak" suara tangan seseorang menampar pipi kiri Karin. Dan tentu saja itu bukan tanganku, yahhh.... meskipun dari dulu aku ingin sekali melakukannya.

"Sa... sa.. sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap karin menangis dan memegang pipinya

"Aku tidak suka jika ada yang merendahkan seorang yatim piatu! Karena aku juga sama seperti dia!" Ucap Sasuke. ya.... Sasuke juga seorang yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil 5 tahun yang lalu.

Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu melihat pemandangan Karin menangis yang menjijikkan itu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi dari situ.

* * *

Aku menuju atap sekolahku. Disana aku bisa merasakan sedikit ketenangan. Entah mengapa, rasanya air mataku tidak tertahankan lagi. Air mataku langsung mengalir dipipiku.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis" Ucap seorang lelaki yang sangat mengejtkanku.

"Sa...Sasuke?" Ucapku

"Ini" Dia memberiku sapu tangan "Ehn... tidak, biar aku saja yang menghapus air matamu" Ucapnya, kemudian menghapus air mata dipipiku.

"SAsuke, terima kasih" Ucapku pelan, namun aku yakin dia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Yah.. sama-sama"

"Sasuke, mengapa kau menolongku?" Tanyaku, dan kutatap mata onyxnya

"Karena aku sama denganmu... aku juga yatim piatu sepertimu, aku juga bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan"

namun... bukan itu jawaban yang kumau.... tetapi

"Dan... karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka sakura, karena aku menyayangimu, mencintaimu, aku selalu ingin menjadi pelindung bagimu" Ucapnya dan itulah jawaban yang ku inginkan.

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja, kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

"Ya... aku percaya padamu"

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, itu semua memang sangat menyakitkan, hidup seperti tak ada artinya lagi... Tapi kau tidak boleh terus berada dalam lembah kegelapan ini, kau harus bangkit, karena kau tidak sendiri, ada aku disampingmu" Ucapnya kemudian memelukku erat.

"Terimakasih Sasuke"

Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"SAsuke"

"Ya"

"Bolehkah, aku memintamu memelukku lagi, dan lebih lama dari pelukan sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja" Kemudian dia memelukku erat, rasanya tak ingin melepaskan diriku.

"Aku mencintaimu , sakura"

"Ya.. aku juga mencintaimu"

* * *

Selesai

**gimana ceritanya? Gaje ya? Maaf ya,, ini fic oneshot pertama ku? pasti masih ada banyak kesalahn ya?**

**aku mohon maaf.**

**akhir kata..**

**review**


End file.
